


Trying to get past this.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Maria and Alex have a much-needed conversation.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Trying to get past this.

“Maria.” Alex said shocked as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“You did tell everyone that they better come and visit you.” Maria pointed out as Alex let her into the house. 

“I did.” Alex nodded. “I just wasn’t sure you would.” If Alex was being honest with himself he wasn’t sure if he wanted Maria to come visit them, especially on her own. 

“Of course I came to see you.” Maria smiled as the two of them sat down in the living room. “I thought you might like some company while your stick at home.”

“The company is nice.” Alex agreed as he leaned back on the sofa. “But I do have people who live a lot closer.”

“I know, but I thought I deserved a holiday.” Maria shrugged not picking up on Alex slightly awkward behaviour. “How have things been?”

“They’ve been okay.” Alex shrugged there not being much to talk about. “Pretty boring if I’m honest.”

“How’s the baby?”

Alex hand went down to his baby bump at just the mention of his baby. “The baby is good, really good.”

“I’m glad. Michael at work?” Maria rarely talked about Michael with anyone since the two of them broke up. 

“Yeah he’s at work.” Alex nodded thinking about his husband and how hard he had been working to make everything ready for their baby. “He’s been working extra, we need the money.”

“Are you doing with money?”

“Maria what are you doing here?” Alex asked not able to take it anymore. “We haven’t talked just the two of us in three years.”

“I know we haven’t.” Maria nodded guilt always in the back of his head about what she had done. “But I thought it was time.”

“Time to what?” Alex asked still confused.

“Us to make up.” Maria clarified.

“What if we can’t?” Alex asked the question having played over and over again in his mind when Michael and Maria were dating, “I know it was a while ago but what you did hurt me.”

“I know it did, and I hate myself for it.” Maria promised him. “I wish I had never hurt you but I did and I really want us to be able to get past it.”

“I’m not sure if we can and it might seem a little petty to keep feeling like this even after all this time but I don’t think things can ever go back to the way they were Maria. I don’t think I can do that.” Alex admitted never having been able to say that out loud before and now that he had realizing how much he meant it.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you Alex. I don’t know why I didn’t stop what was going on between us the minuet I found out, but I did really like him.” Maria tried to defend herself. “And he did make me happy and I like to think I made him happy too.”

“He was happy.” Alex agreed having been able to see it when they were together. “You did make him happy and that isn’t my problem, I could put up with you two dating because you did make him happy but you’re the one that broke up with him, you’re the one that hurt him.” Alex pointed out. “And it feels like you put this line between us when you weren’t even sure what Michael meant to you.”

“I broke up with him because it was so clear he was still in love with you.” Maria reminded Alex as she shifted a little. “When you went missing it became so clear to me.”

“Why could you continue dating him when you found out I was in love with him, how could you start what you started that night when you knew I was still in love with him. I thought I meant more to you then some guy.”

“You do Alex.” Maria assured him. “You have been my best friend for longer than I can remember.”

“Yet you picked a guy over me.” Alex pointed out as he shifted to get more comfortable. “You picked dating Michael over me.”

“So did you.” Maria shot back.

“What?” Alex asked confused.

“When Michael and I broke up you two started dating.” Maria could feel the anger building up in her chest.

“I waited. I waited six months after you two broke up before I even kissed Michael, the night he picked you, went to you and kissed you I was waiting outside his trailer thinking he was planning on giving out relationship a try.” Alex confessed never having told anyone other than Michael that he has waited there all night.

“I didn’t know that?” Maria pointed out.

“I know I never told anyone, but you still insinuated that night even though you knew I was in live with him.” Alex reminded her that night still feeling like the worst decision he had ever made, and he had made a lot of mistakes over the years. “You insinuated a threesome.”

“I thought it would help the two of you sort out your feelings.” Maria herself enjoyed that night and even as she thought back to it she didn’t see all that much wrong with it, but up until this point she had believed everyone involved had enjoyed it.

“You used it to see if Michael would pick you.” Alex corrected. “And he did and I got my heart broken all over again.” Alex sighed knowing this wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “I do want things to be good between us again I really do Maria, I just think I’m gonna need more time then you.”

“Okay.” Maria nodded as she went to push herself up. “I will give you time.”

“I’m not saying I don’t want to see you.” Alex promised her as he tried to push himself up from the sofa. “I still want you to be here when everyone comes to meet the baby, I just need a bit more time before we can spend time just the two of us.”

“I can do that.” Maria promised as she helped him up from the sofa. “Just let me know when you’re ready okay.”

“I will.” Alex nodded as he pulled Maria in for a hug. “You are still my friend and I still care, I always will.”

“I know. I always will too.” Maria nodded as she pulled away from the hug. “Tell Michael I said hi and to make sure you and that baby get everything you want.”

“I will.” Alex promised as he showed Maria to the door. “I’ll see you when the baby’s born.”

“See you then.” Maria agreed before she left his house.

Alex felt a little bad as he watched Maria go, he didn’t want to hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted. But he couldn’t keep it all bottled up anymore and he needed to let Maria know how he felt. And even though he knew he had hurt her Alex knew that in the long run this would do their friendship the world of good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through the story and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
